The present invention relates to a powder which can be mixed with sugar and water, and which is thereafter permitted to ferment to produce an alcoholic beverage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,389 an alcoholic beverage making composition and process is disclosed wherein a powder is mixed with sugar and water to produce a wine-like beverage. However, the powder disclosed in this patent contains numerous ingredients which have been found to be unnecessary.